


Marcel

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Inne [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Styles Twins, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smileforirish: Jak nikt się nie zgłasza, to ja się jeszcze raz zgłoszę, poszalejmy jak już sprzątam pokój… bliźniaki? Marcel przenosi się do szkoły Harry’ego. Hazza jest nieśmiały ale mimo to chodzi z Louisem - kapitanem drużyny, który zanim poznał loczka znęcał się nad nowymi itp. Nie widzi podobieństwa w chłopakach więc znęca się nad Marcelem. Harry go broni, krzyczy na Louisa, że gdyby to był on (w sensie haz) to też by się znęcał bo też był kiedyś nowy i wgl. Zakończ jak chcesz :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcel

Ostatnie słoneczne i w miarę ciepłe dni, tego roku trzeba było wykorzystać jak najlepiej. Właśnie dlatego plac szkolny był wypełniony przez uczniów, którzy spędzali tam swoją przerwę. Ze wszystkich stron dochodziły rozmowy i wesołe śmiechy, jednak najgłośniej było pod wielkim rozłożystym dębem. Było to miejsce, które zawsze zajmował Louis Tomlinson – kapitan szkolnej drużyny, jeden z najpopularniejszych uczniów – i jego przyjaciele.  
\- Zayn oddaj to w tej chwili! – krzyknął wściekły Louis – Słyszysz mnie?!  
\- Daj spokój, nie zjem ci tego, chcę tylko przeczytać – zaśmiał się mulat uciekając przed przyjacielem, w dłoni trzymając kartkę zabazgraną czyimś schludnym, pochyłym pismem. Dokładniej był to list dla Lou, od jego chłopaka.  
\- „Kochany Boo Bear” awww! Boo Bear – Malik spojrzał na szatyna, a w jego oczach błyszczało rozbawienie. Zayn ponownie spojrzał na list, chcąc czytać dalej, ale uniemożliwił mu to Tomlinson, którzy skoczył na niego przewracając go i wyrywając mu kartkę.  
\- Au! Tommo wbiłeś mi łokieć w żebra – jęknął.  
\- Dobrze ci tak – pokazał mu język – To cię nauczy, aby nie czytać cudzej korespondencji.  
\- Ale serio Lou, listy miłosne? Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taki romantyk – tym razem odezwał się Niall.  
\- A co w tym złego? Harry postanowił napisać do mnie list, aby powiedzieć mi to czego się boi mi przekazać twarzą w twarz. Dobrze wiecie, że jest strasznie nieśmiały – sięgnął po swoją torbę i schował do niej list.  
\- Ale dałbyś go przeczytać – jęknął mulat.  
\- Nie, to co tam jest nie powinno cię obchodzić. To dotyczy tylko mnie i Harry’ego.  
\- To chociaż powiedz tak w skrócie co tam jest.  
\- Nie.  
\- Czyżby Harry postanowił w nim trochę poświntuszyć i dlatego nie chcesz nam go pokazać? – zaśmiał się blondyn poruszając znacząco brwiami.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu są tam zbyt osobiste rzeczy, o których nie musicie wiedzieć – założył dłonie na piersi i rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu w poszukiwaniu czupryny brązowych loków, jednak jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kimś innym – Kto to?  
\- Kto? – spytali równocześnie jego przyjaciele.  
\- Ten dziwak – zaśmiał się wskazując palcem miejsce, gdzie przez plac przechodził nieznany mu chłopak. Jego włosy były ulizane i zaczesane do tyłu, na nosie miał wielkie okulary, ubrany był w białą koszulę wsadzoną do ciemnych spodni i do tego brązowy sweter, w dłoniach trzymał jakiś gruby tom – Czy on jest nowy? – spytał się przechylając głowę.  
\- Louis daj spokój – ostrzegł go Zayn – Wiesz, że nie powinieneś.  
\- Niby dlaczego?  
\- Wątpię, żeby Harry’emu spodobała się informacja, że znęcasz się nad nowymi uczniami – wytłumaczył Niall.  
\- Ale to już tradycja – obstawiał przy swoim – Po za tym nic mu nie zrobię, tylko trochę się podroczę – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Z kim się podroczysz?  
Cała trójka spojrzała za siebie, kiedy usłyszeli nieśmiały głos.  
\- Cześć skarbie – Lou od razu stanął na nogi, podchodząc do swojego chłopaka i wyciskając na jego ustach słodki pocałunek – Tęskniłem.  
Ja też - na twarzy loczka pojawił się rumieniec, a usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Awww! Jesteście uroczy – zawołał Zayn, podczas gdy Niall udawał, że wymiotuje.  
Zawstydzony Styles, ukrył swoją czerwoną twarz w ramieniu szatyna, mocniej się w niego wtulając. Louis zaśmiał się całując głowę swojego chłopaka, uwielbiał go takiego.  
*****  
Dźwięk uderzenia ciała o szkolne szafki rozniósł się po pustym korytarzu.  
\- Gdzie ci tak śpieszno kolego? – Louis trzymał w dłoniach białą koszulę chłopaka, mocniej przyciskając go do szafek.  
\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą – syknął, próbując się wyswobodzić.  
\- Masz rację, nie jesteś – zaśmiał się – Raczej bym się nie zakumplował z kimś takim jak ty.  
\- Jak ja? Bo co? Bo nie ubieram się jak normalny nastolatek i lubię się uczyć? – odpyskował – Uwierz mi ja też nie chciałbym być twoim kolegą. Jesteś tak samo ograniczony jak inni. Zwykły dupek, który lubi się znęcać nad innymi dla zabawy.  
Louis czuł jak buzuje w nim wściekłość. Jeszcze żaden nowy nie postawił mu się. Wszyscy byli potulni. Wściekły zwinął dłoń w pięść i z całej siły uderzył nią chłopaka. Nieznajomy jękną i zsunął się po szafkach.  
\- Louis! – dobrze znany mu głos rozniósł się po korytarzu.  
Kilka metrów od nich stał Harry, na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie, a w oczach zbierały się łzy. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy nich i kucnął obok chłopaka.  
\- Louis dlaczego to robisz? – spytał, wpatrując się w zaczerwieniony policzek i pękniętą wargę nowego ucznia.  
\- Nie widzisz – syknął poszkodowany – Chcąc się dowartościować znęca się nade mną, bo jestem nowy. Chce pokazać kto tu rządzi.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął szatyn i chciał go ponownie zaatakować.  
\- Nie – loczek mu na to nie pozwolił – Zostaw mojego brata.  
\- Co? – Tomlinson zesztywniał i poczuł jak po jego ciele przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz – Brata? To twój brat?  
\- Tak, to jest Marcel, mój brat bliźniak – odpowiedział ostrym tonem. Zdziwiło to Louisa, jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego Harry’ego. Zawsze był cichy i nieśmiały.  
\- Harry, ja…  
\- Louis – przerwał mu – To prawda? Znęcasz się nad nowymi uczniami?  
\- Harry…  
\- Czyli gdybym nie przyszedł tutaj w pierwszy dzień szkoły z innymi nowymi uczniami, tylko przeniósłbym się w trakcie roku tak jak Marcel to też byś mnie tak potraktował? – Harry starał się, aby jego głos nie drżał.  
\- Ja… - szatyn nie wiedział co powinien odpowiedzieć. Czy gdyby to był Harry to też potrafiłby go skrzywdzić? Czy umiałby, patrząc się w jego piękne zielone oczy, uderzyć go, zwyzywać? Znał odpowiedź – Nie Harry. Nigdy nie potrafiłbym cię skrzywdzić.  
\- Więc dlaczego robisz to innym uczniom Lou? – Styles nie potrafił już powstrzymać swoich łez, które teraz spływały po jego policzkach. Tak bardzo kochał Louisa, ale nie umiał zaakceptować tego co robił. Jak mógł znęcać się nad uczniami, jak mógł znęcać się nad jego bratem.  
\- Ja…nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Wiesz Lou – powiedział pociągając nosem – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zrobić sobie przerwę – jego głos drżał.  
\- Chcesz ze mną zerwać? – ciało Louisa ogarnęła panika, a jego cerce przyspieszyło. Harry nie mógł mu tego zrobić.  
\- Nie wiem, na razie potrzebuję trochę od ciebie odpocząć, aby móc to przemyśleć. Właśnie się okazało, że tak naprawdę cię nie znam. Myślałem, że jesteś inny.  
\- Harry znasz mnie. Nigdy przy tobie nie udawałam, zawsze byłem sobą.  
\- Mimo to potrzebuję czasu – odwrócił się pomagając wstać swojemu bratu – Chodź Marcel.  
*****  
\- Jak się czujesz? – Harry usiadł na kanapie, obok swojego brata. Na stole położył apteczkę.  
\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami – W każdym razie oboje wiemy, że to nie pierwszy i raczej nie ostatni raz. Ten dupek, to był twój chłopak?  
\- Nie wiem co się z nim stało – w jego zielonych oczach zabłyszczały łzy – Nie znałem go od tej strony. Myślałem, że jest inny. Przy mnie zawsze był miły, uśmiechnięty, opiekował się mną. Dzisiaj zobaczyłem innego Lou.  
\- Kocha cię, to oczywiste – westchnął Marcel.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Ale mimo wszystko jest dupkiem.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Kochasz go? – spytał uważnie się przyglądając smutnej twarzy brata.  
\- Tak, ale nie wiem czy mogę być z kimś kto tak traktuje ludzi, kto tak potraktował ciebie.  
\- Harry, nie lubię go po tym jak mnie potraktował. Jednak jeszcze nic straconego, jeśli kochasz go, on kocha ciebie i sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy to w porządku. To jest najważniejsze.  
\- Dziękuję – na ustach loczka pojawił się lekki uśmiech – Mimo to muszę to wszystko przemyśleć.  
*****  
Stał pod drzwiami domu państwa Styles. Czuł jak żołądek ściska się z nerwów. Musiał porozmawiać z Harry i dowiedzieć się na czym stoi. Od dwóch dni loczek nie odbierał jego telefonów i ani on, ani Marcel nie pokazali się w szkole.  
Nacisnął na dzwonek i cierpliwie czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy. Po chwili drzwi się uchyliły, a on ujrzał zielone tęczówki, jednak nie należały one do Harry’ego. Te oczy były zakryte przez okulary, jednak włosy nie były ulizane – tak jak u Harry’ego układały się w loczki, jednak były one krótsze - a na policzku znajdował się sporej wielkości siniak. Poczuł jak ogarnia go poczucie winy.  
\- Um…cześć – odezwał się niepewnie.  
\- Czego chcesz? – jego ton był ostry.  
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z Harry, jest może?  
\- Harry teraz jest chory i potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku – odpowiedział zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Słuchaj – westchnął – Przepraszam cię za to co zrobiłem. Masz rację, chciałem się dowartościować, pokazać kto tu rządzi. Naprawdę cię przepraszam.  
Z ust Marcela wydostało się tylko ciche prychnięcie.  
\- Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, rozumiem. Masz do tego prawo, ale mi naprawę zależy na Harrym. Nie chcę go stracić.  
Przez chwile trwali w ciszy, podczas której oskarżający wzrok Marcela, nie schodził z Louisa. W końcu przesunął się robiąc przejście dla szatyna.  
\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek go skrzywdzisz, to tym razem ty będziesz chodził posiniaczony. To, że wyglądam jak nerd nie znaczy, że nie umiem przywalić.  
\- Spokojnie, nigdy bym nie skrzywdził twojego brata.  
\- Schodami na górę i trzecie drzwi na lewo – wytłumaczył.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział i pognał do pokoju, w którym powinien znajdować się loczek.  
Zapukał, a kiedy usłyszał ciche, zachrypnięte „wejść”, pchnął drzwi wsuwając się do środka.  
\- Cześć skarbie – przywitał się, uśmiechając się do chłopaka. Harry leżał na swoim łóżku zawinięty w koc. W dłoniach trzymał kubek z herbatą, a dookoła leżały porozrzucane zużyte chusteczki.  
\- Lou? – na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie – Co tu robisz?  
\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać. Nie odbierałeś moich telefonów i nie było cię w szkole.  
\- Tak, jak widzisz jestem chory – wychrypiał.  
\- Harry, przepraszam za moje zachowanie – usiadł na brzegu łóżka.  
\- Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, tylko Marcela – burknął.  
\- Już go przeprosiłem, to on mnie tu wpuścił – wytłumaczył - Skarbie, kocham cię. Obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej nie będę się nad nikim znęcał. Byłem głupi, że to robiłem.  
\- A co z Marcelem?  
\- Jego też już nie tknę i jeśli tylko chcesz zrobię wszystko, aby mnie polubił. Kocham cię i chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy.  
\- Też cię kocham Lou – uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- To jak, między nami już dobrze?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
Louis od razu przysunął się do Harry’ego składając czuły pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Lou – pisnął Harry – Zarazisz się.  
\- Trudno – wzruszył ramionami – Stęskniłem się za tobą – odpowiedział i ponownie go pocałował.


End file.
